


The History of Everything

by WrandomThots



Series: JinSon BROTP Series [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bestfriends Jinson, Jackson is a sunshine, JinSon being cute, Jinyoung is savage as usual, M/M, Markson and JJP thrown in, Not much fluff but cute, This is cute y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Basically, the JinSon BROTP that no one asked for, but everyone needs in their lives.





	The History of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amerithaikcngs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/gifts).



> @wangyiens, I'm sorry I'm posting this so late. I just kept adding random stuff to this piece before finally deciding I would just write a sequel to this if need be. :D
> 
> I hope you like it! ^^

Their first meeting was highly ironical. It was never meant to happen even, because the minute three year old Park Jinyoung had set his eyes on the new student Jackson Wang, his small brain had screamed **Danger** , with a capital D, in clear, bold red letters.  
To be honest, Jackson hadn't done anything for Jinyoung to have such a horrible impression of him, _yet_ ; he had just announced his name to the whole of Class Pororo, and consequently, to the other five classes down the hall as well, the shine on his face having as much power as his voice. Jinyoung in his quiet corner by the window had made the first big decision of his life just then, to ignore Jackson Wang for the rest of his life, or till whenever he was forced to be blinded by his smile each day he attended this Hell hole that was the kindergarten.

God seemed to have other plans, or rather, the teacher did, for she thought it was a great idea for Jackson to occupy the free seat next to Jinyoung. Jackson hopped forward, his smile never faltering, never once leaving his face, beaming at Jinyoung. Living up to his reputation of being a shy silent boy, Jinyoung turned away from the other toddler, boring holes into the box of LEGO pieces he had managed to acquire for their playtime today. He didn't have to look, but he knew Jackson was staring at him, the smile still there, and something in Jinyoung told him to share the LEGO pieces with the other, contradicting his first ever decision to ignore the boy altogether.  
Frowning at his own weak resolve, he pushed the box towards Jackson, before turning away to grab his favourite Picture Book from his bag, one that he had probably read a hundred times. He could see Jackson scattering the pieces all over the table, fixing them together in an awkward manner, and while Jinyoung was a reserved person by nature, keeping mostly to himself and his picture books, at that moment he yearned for nothing more than to play. He kept stealing glances at the other boy building a block tower, his hold on the picture book faltering as his hands itched to fix the blocks as well.

As though sensing the other boy's hesitancy, Jackson turned to him, holding out one last LEGO block.  
"Here," he held Jinyoung's hand and passed the block to him, "you can complete our tower."

* * *

 

The only thing that hadn't changed from kindergarten to elementary to middle school was Jinyoung's quiet nature, and the presence of a certain Jackson Wang in his life. The very first decision of Jinyoung's life had been thrown out the window, permanently, when it had become clear that he was stuck with Jackson Wang for life; this realisation had hit him on his first day of elementary school, when he had just stepped in front of the school gates, and had heard his name being called from the other side of the ground. And there, in all his beaming glory, stood Jackson Wang, flailing his arms in the air and attaching to Jinyoung's body much like an octopus in an anime would. Jinyoung had resigned himself to the Word of God then, and much to his own surprise, or shock, or maybe both, he had found that he didn't loathe Jackson Wang as much as he thought he did.

They were complete opposites, sure, but that's all there was. In fact, it was their different nature that made them stick together all these years. Unknowingly, Jinyoung had begun to cherish the other's presence in his life, so much that they were inseparable, so much that even Jinyoung's shadow had a Jackson shaped outline.

 

But his new found love for the boy didn't stop Jinyoung from slapping a hand across the other's face when the same screaming incident repeated on the first day of middle school.

* * *

 

Jinyoung made it a point to live to the fullest for the third day Jackson seemed to be absent, or rather, his voice seemed to be unable to escape his lips. He loves the boy, sure; he was his best friend, sure, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet he got in this circumstance.  
Jackson's voice had broken, or more precisely, it was in the _process_  of becoming a deep, gruff, manly -and whatever other adjectives Jackson was trying to convince himself with- voice. The first day of the week, his voice had sounded like he was hiccuping, and to save face, Jackson put up a face mask and had Jinyoung tell the teacher he had a throat infection. The younger boy had rolled his eyes at him, and Jackson had waited patiently for the whole two seconds it took for Jinyoung's eyeballs to roll back into their right place, before he consented. Jackson raised his hands and cheered voicelessly, Jinyoung laughing out at his animated actions, feeling like he was watching a video on mute.

The second day, Jackson's voice had sounded like a dying goat, and the boy had cried for an hour, fisting Jinyoung's shirt and sobbing into his neck; he didn't want to have this voice forever. It was really comical in Jinyoung's eyes, but he didn't comment on it.

"J... Jinyoung," the boy spoke between sobs, "Will you still love me if I sound like this?" He looked up at Jinyoung hopefully.

Silence for a few seconds, before Jinyoung spoke.

"Jackson, I never loved you."

* * *

 

Just when he thought he'd never experience any rebellion age, High School hit Jinyoung. Hard.  
He was growing up. His uniform didn't fit him after summer vacation. His chest had gotten wider, making it impossible for him to button the top two buttons of any of his shirts. His arm muscles were getting toned, and all that running in the morning with Jackson had made his leg muscles grow profoundly. His high pitched voice had broken to give rise to a low, calming masculine voice, and he had finally outgrown his older best friend.

But these weren't the changes that bothered him. He was prepared for these physical changes; he had almost cried even when his voice hadn't broken even at 15.  
No, the changes that bothered him were those plaguing his inner mind. He was no longer a calm person; he was passionate, upfront, and straight up savage. His hormones were burning, he was sexually frustrated. When he couldn't take it anymore, he confided in Jackson.

"I need to tell you something."  
"You love me?"  
"No."  
"At least I tried." He sighed. "What's up?"  
"I was just thinking..."  
"That's all you ever do,"  
"Unlike _you_ who never does, but that's not the point. The point is that I've just been thinking, like a lot, about my feelings and relationships and, well, sex in general and I..."  
"OH MY GOD Jinyoung No! You cannot! I forbid you from having sex! You shall remain a virgin till marriage!"

Great. The whole school now knew when Jinyoung was getting some.

"Jackson, would you just _listen_." He bit out each word, and probably (finally) realising that it was important, Jackson demurely squatted down in front on Jinyoung, all ears.  
"I think I like guys." Jinyoung said.

There was a long pause, a very awkward pause for Jinyoung, so he just continued, "Like, _like_ like guys."  
Oh Holy Lord, did he just make matters worse for himself? He prayed Not; he was a tsundere by nature, not showing his feelings, but he hoped he had made it clear enough that Jackson was a very integral part of his Life. Oh God, was Jackson just going to turn away from him? Why wasn't he saying anything?  
As Jinyoung was hyperventilating mentally, with a calm exterior in front, Jackson put his hands on the younger's cheeks, squishing them.

"Jinyoung-ah," he said in a sickly sweet voice; Holy shit, where was this going?  
"I don't care if it's a boy or girl." Jinyoung sighed, but Jackson continued. " _Anyone_ who wants to date you will have to go through _me_ first, and I'll reject them all. And no matter what, I'll make sure no one pops your cherry before marriage!"  
"You're not my mother!"

"The disrespect! I didn't raise you to see this day!"

* * *

 

Jackson kept his word, and come College, Jinyoung was still malnourished in the sex department. Needless to say, they were in the same college now, Hell, they were _roomates_  in the dorm. Jinyoung had a lot of pride, else he would have pitied himself. Jackson didn't allow any potential  ~~prey~~ date within 10 m radius of Jinyoung, and Jinyoung thought this would continue even after his vigour had withered away.

Presently, he found himself seated in front of Jackson's boyfriend, _boyfriend_ , the fucker hadn't even told him he was into guys, much less tell him he had already gone and got himself a boyfriend.  
Jinyoung sipped his drink slowly, eyes never leaving the nervous red head as he fidgeted in his seat beside the ever oblivious Jackson. Jackson was shooting heart eyes at Mark, completely ignoring Jinyoung, as if he had vapourised into air.  
"So," Jinyoung started, breaking Jackson out of his trance, "How did you two meet?"

The MarkSon love story was like a cliché fairy tale, like the ones where the Prince comes to rescue the Princess.  
On a weekend when ~~evil~~ Jinyoung was visiting his parents, that was the fateful day when the two met. Princess Jackson was all alone (sulking and moping) in his ~~royal~~ ~~chamber~~ dirty dorm room, playing video games, when he noticed it.

A roach.

A fucking cockroach.

Oh Holy Lord, a _cockfreakingroach_.

Jackson screamed bloody murder, scaring both himself and the insect too, which started to move from the floor onto where his bed ended. Throwing his laptop away, he ran for cover to the door; well, at least tried to, but tripped on his shoe and fell face first on the floor instead. Wheeling his head back, he saw the insect moving erratically on the floor, travelling at the speed of light, and he screamed again like his soul was being sucked out his body, gathering himself up, managing to stand on his legs, and run out the door.

Only to collide with a senior, Mark Yi En Tuan.

Jackson would have ended up on the floor again, and Mark would have gone down with him too, if it wasn't for the wall Mark banged his head on and got support from when Jackson crash landed on his slim frame. Both looked equally shocked, but while Jackson's mind was preoccupied with determining the co-ordinates of the cockroach, Mark's mind was trying to figure out the identity of the Adonis that had blown him away. Both literally and figuratively.  
Meanwhile, Jackson had located the insect, and it seemed to have located him too, making a beeline for the door. Which is how Jackson ended up screaming in Mark's face, forcing Mark to carry him up like the typical damsel in distress scenes in movies, his screaming not ceasing.

Mark swore he could feel blood flowing out of his eardrums; it was a miracle no one else had heard him yet. He turned to the cause of the screaming, sitting smug on the other side of the door. He looked down at Jackson, sensing the boy's stare on him, and raised an eyebrow.  
"I, I know we don't know each other, and I, I know this is weird, but I guess you're a good person since you haven't thrown me away and into the face of Hell and, Oh God, please help me."

Mark didn't even think twice, just went forward, and stamped down on the cockroach. Jackson gasped audibly, his hands trembling around Mark's neck, before he buried his face there to avoid seeing the carcass of the cockroach. And they stayed like that.

 

For five whole minutes.

 

After which, Mark's hands began to complain.  
"Um," he started, and Jackson immediately leaped up.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that your cologne's really nice."  
"I'm not wearing any,"  
"Shit. There goes my excuse." Jackson cursed softly, but Mark heard it anyway.  
"Why would a person such as yourself require an excuse?" He winked, and Jackson went beet red, and Mark blushed too, his boldness shocking him too.

Someone sighed, and they both turned toward the source of the sound. It was a senior, Jackson figured, a senior who looked irritated by what he was seeing.  
"Do me a favour and go find a room, would you?"

  
"And _that_ is how you fell in love?" Asked Jinyoung, incredulous.  
"Also, the sex was good."

* * *

 

Apparently, the minute Jackson had met Mark's best friend Im Jaebum, he had decided at that very moment that this man would be perfect for his Jinyoungie.

 

And that is how Jinyoung found himself getting ready for a double date with his best friend and said best friend's boyfriend. Staring at his reflection one last time, he proceeded to make his way to the restaurant where they were meeting.

 

Only to find himself sitting all alone at their destined meeting place.

 

Downing his fifth glass of water, Jinyoung tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor, running his hand through his hair for the nth time in the last hour, shaking his head and smiling, a rather forced smile, at the waitress for the eighth time she had come by his table, only to return without an order.  
Glancing at his watch, he huffed and got up to leave, when a hand forced him back down again, and someone filled the seat next to him. Shocked, Jinyoung wheeled his head towards the other man, who was busy unbuttoning his collar button and loosening his tie.

 

Sweet Baby Jesus.

Jinyoung's jaw dropped at the epitome of beauty in front of him; the man was literally oozing sex, his charisma screaming _Daddy_ , and Jinyoung had to hold himself back from crawling onto the other man's lap when he turned towards him and smirked.

Smirked.

 

What a nice first greeting from Mr. Home Run.

"Park Jinyoung, I presume?"

His name sounding off that honey coated, sexy voice, Jinyoung was ready to curl himself and scream like a hormonal teenager. But seeing as he was in public, and he had a reputation to uphold, thank you very much, he chose to nod simply, unable to form any coherent words at the moment.  
"Im Jaebum." The man introduced himself and God, was Jackson right when he said Jinyoung would _fucking trip off the top stair_ when he saw him.  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I was on my way here with Mark and Jackson, but they started to make out in the cab and I graciously kicked myself out before things got any more heated." He smiled sheepishly, and Jinyoung returned a small smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, ~~thinking of a million ways to kill Jackson for standing him up~~.

Jaebum picked up a tissue, dabbing his forehead before signalling the waitress. Jinyoung stared in awe at him for awhile, like he hadn't seen another male inhibit this planet, before finally speaking up.  
"Are you okay? You seem out of breath."  
"I am. I just ran all the way here."  
"Ran?! For God's sakes why?"

"Well, let's just say, I couldn't wait to meet you?"

A smirk.

A wink.

 

 

_Hook._

_Line._

_Sinker._

 

Wedding bells rung in the distance.

* * *

 

"Do you hear that?" Jackson suddenly asked, looking down at Mark who was blinking his eyes, his hands lazily rubbing circles on Jackson's back.  
"Hear what Babe?"  
"The bells. Wedding bells!"  
"Gaga, if you want me to propose, just say so."  
"No Markie Pooh! You don't get it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might write a spin off sequel to this, I don't know? Maybe.


End file.
